Story of a Punk Rock Star Kagome
by Sedoh Kyo
Summary: There's a girl named Kagome. And a boy named Inuyasha has the biggest crush on her. He really wants to go out with her but he's already going out with sum1. How can he tell Kagome how he really feels about her without hurting his grlfriend?R&R! Plz!
1. When Inuyasha and Kagome Meets

Chapter1: When Inuyasha and Kagome Meets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and every1. But I do own Emily, and Kichiko. This is my first fanfic. So I hope you like it. Please tell if I should continue or not. And also if you like it or not. Thanx!!! Hope you like!!!  
  
There is a punk rock star named, Kagome. Also she's a sk8ter. Since today was her day off she went to the sk8tepark with her friends, Sango and Kichiko. On the half pipe Kagome was doing her move that she made up, it is called The Perfect Move. (A/N: I know the name is kinda corny but I couldn't think of any others so yeah.) When she made it perfectly, Sango got off her bike and Kichiko got off her scooter and they both yelled, "Go Kagome!!!!" When she was about to land, she bumped into a person and they both fell but Kagome landed on the floor.  
"Hey I'm sorry uhhh umm." the person said.  
"Kagome," she said not even looking up since her chain was tangled and was untangling it. When she looked up she saw yellow eyes with long silver hair. Kagome thought to herself, "Who has yellowish gold eyes and long silver hair? But he is gorgeous!!!"  
"Oh I'm Inuyasha," he said looking at her clothes, a green shirt with a small opening at the top, baggie pants with a long silver chain she was untangling, skater shoes, a blue cross necklace, and a black spiked chocker and a sk8teboard next to her. Then he thought to himself, "What kind of girl where punk clothes and sk8teboards, but she is definitely my type of girl. Oh yeah, I have a girlfriend, Kikiyo."  
"Hey, Inuyasha! What's taking so long?!" said his friend Miroku. "Just help her up and come on! We gotta change for the concert today!! The one that we wanted to see since we got the tickets!!!" So Inuyasha turned around to help Kagome up but she already got up. "Hey I'm sorry! Later um um want to go get some coffee?" said Inuyasha. "Sure. But after five. I got to go to a concert (that she remembered when Miroku said that to Inuyasha)." "Hey maybe we can go together!" he said excitedly. Kagome panicked so she said, "I can't because I go to go there now. So see ya after the concert?" "Um sure. I guess?" he responded. When Kagome, Sango, and Kichiko were leaving, Kagome said, "That was really close!!" "Yeah it was but Inuyasha is hot!! But Miroku is really really hot!!!" "Kichiko!! How could you say that?! Opps! We forgot that you like him!!" Sango and Kagome said. "Yeah, duhhh!!!!"  
  
(With Inuyasha and Miroku)~*~* "Hey Inu (snicker snicker) you know that you were flirting with Kagome, one of the most popular girl in school, right?" Miroku pointed out. "Shut up Miroku!!!" "And you asked her out when you're going out with Kikiyo!! Wow wat a nice boyfriend. Ohh we better hurry if we wanna make it on time!!" So they rode on their sk8teboards to hurry.  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter is called The Day of the Concert. See ya!!! And also I'll update soon!!! Hope you liked it!!! Please send reviews. Please and Thank you!!! 


	2. The Day of the Concert

Chapter 2: The Day of the Concert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. But I do own Emily, Kichiko, and Subaru. And some of the songs, "SK8TER LOVE", "MY WORLD IS JUST THAT", and "I'M JUST ME." Sry there are grammar mistakes. And this chapter is pretty long. Personally think this chappie is kinda weird.  
  
(At the concert)~*~*  
"Hey Kagome you're late!! And you go up in an hour!!!" said Kagome's manager, Mark. "Mark you sed 2day was my day off!!!" "Ok ok ok I'm sorry!! Now Kagome, Sango, and Kichiko get ready. Kagome put your hair up. Sango just put your hair more up. And Kichiko put your hair up like Sango and Kagome." (30 min later) "OK girls you're up in 30 mins!!!"  
"Wait in most of the songs there's a piano part!!!" said Kichiko suddenly. "Oh your right. Oh!! Let's call Subaru. She plays the piano and she kinda in the band. So why don't we call her up and see if she can come. (Since Kagome and Kichiko were looking at her) "Ok Ok so I'll call her!!!" Few minuets later.. (Ring ring ring) "Hello?" "Hey Subaru. It's Sango. We, as in Kagome, Kichiko, and I were wandering if you can come to our concert today and play the piano and hang with us. Cauze we need a piano player and it's not fun with just us three." "I really love to but, I don't have a ride and my car died me." (A/N: Subaru is 17 and Kagome, Sango, and Kichiko is 16 so they don't have license yet.) "Oh we can come pick you up right now!!!" "Than sure!!! I'll get ready!!! Bye." (Click) "She said she can come!!!" "Yes!!!" they all screamed at the same time.  
(Inuyasha and Miroku)~*~*  
(A/N: Inuyasha is thinking this) "I wish Kagome was here with me instead Kikiyo (Sigh)." "Inuyasha why are you day dreaming they're almost on." Miroku said.  
"Inuyasha? Why are you here?" said a girl that kinda looks like Inuyasha. "Emily?!" said Inuyasha in a very high pitched voice. "Oh Miroku you're here too. OH HI Kikiyo!! Sorry I didn't see you there." "Oh its ok, Emily and nice to see you in such a long time." "Hey Inuyasha. You shouldn't break up with Kikiyo. You are a good couple." When Emily sed that Miroku stab him in his ribs lightly and he laughed softly to Inuyasha and Kikiyo blushed. And then, Kikiyo and Emily looked at them liked they were crazy.  
The room became dark and the stage lit up. An announcer went up to the stage and said, "Wat up?! Ok. Now give it up for Kagome and her band!" "Hey! The girls we met at the sk8tepark and the hot punk rockers have the same names and they look alike too!" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.  
Kagome, Sango, Kichiko, and Subaru came out. When they came out everyone screamed and want to talk to them. "Ok I'm going to play the guitar and do most of the vocals. Sango is gonna play the guitar and bass. Kichiko is on drums, and Subaru on piano and some other crap. Ok everyone first we're going to sing SK8TER LOVE!!!" Kagome sed.  
(SINGING) (A/N: Sry don't feel like writing down the lyrics I wrote and it probably sucks anyway. And I'm not gonna write the lyrics for any of the songs. Sooo yeah) ("End of SK8TER LOVE") "The next song is called "I'M JUST ME." (START~*~*~* END) "Now we're going to sing "MY WORLD IS JUST THAT" (START~*~*~*END) After MY WORLD IS JUST THAT was a half break. So Kagome, Sango, Kichiko, and Subaru went backstage to rest and drink and do watever for about 15minuets. "Ok when we go up again we're going to sing, MY WILL, DEAREST, TO NOWHERE, and FRECKLES. Ok Sango is going to sing DEAREST. And we're all going to sing the second part of TO NOWHERE.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HeyHeyHey!! Welcome bac every1!!! Alright they'll be coming out soon. "Thanks!!! Ok before we start singing again we're gonna do a raffle. So take out your ticket stubs. Ok 2days prize is our CD. It has most of the songs that we sang today. I mean that as the CD doesn't have MY WILL, DEAREST, TO NOWHERE, and FRECKLES. That's wat we're going to sing after the raffle. Alrighty then. The winning numbers are 1A644894H." Kagome sed. (Guess who that was.. well duh, Inuyasha) "Yes I won!!!" Inuyasha screamed really loudly that every1 stared at him. "Well than come on up!" "Hey!! Wats your name?" "It's Inuyasha." "OK then Inuyasha, congrates. And we hope you like our CD. Enjoy!!"  
"Now we're going the songs in this order. First, DEAREST then FRECKELS, then MY WILL then the last song is TO NOWHERE. (DEAREST: Sango sings START~*~*~*END) (FRECKELS: Kagome sings START~*~*~*ENDS) (MY WILL: Kagome sings START~*~*~*END) "The next song will be the last song we will be singing today, TO NOWHERE." (Kagome sings then the rest follows START~*~*~*END)  
Peace out ya'll!! Have a good night!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Backstage)~*~*  
  
"Come here. You're next concert is I think next month. So you have to practice for the next concert. I'm not sure when the next practice is so I'll call you." Mark said with a sweaty smile on his face. (A/N: "sweaty" as in, he was sweating so his smile was covered in sweat so that's wat I mean by..a sweaty smile.)  
When Mark was done talking to them a swarming crowd was coming towards them. They all wanted to talk to them and get their autographs and all that shit. (A/N: Sry about the cursing. You're going to see a lot of that!!! Hehehe since I curse all the time, Kagome and the others are going to curse too.) About an hour later the only people that were left were Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikiyo. "Hey Inuyasha. I'm going home so call ya later!" said Kikiyo giving a kiss on the cheek then left. "Hey aren't you Inuyasha. The contest winner, right? And who is this?" said Kagome even though she knew already know who they are. "Yeah I am and this is my friend Miroku" "Nice to meet you all like this face to face. We loved your concert!!" said Miroku like he met a new person even though they were the same people he met at the sk8tepark. "Thanks. I'm Sango. These are my friends, Kagome, Kichiko, and Subaru. You guys really look familiar. Have we met before?" asked Sango trying to keep a straight face. When Inuyasha and Miroku was about to answer Mark said, "Come on girls. We have to go." "Sry you guys. We have to go. We hope to see you again!!" they said. When they were going they were laughing their heads off. "They are such a baka!!! (A/N: You probably know what baka means but just in case. It mean idiot, stupid, and stuff like that.) "They really hate us don't they?" "Yep. Let's go. Oh Inuyasha! Let's hurry because you don't want to be late for your first and probably the last date with Kagome. And why would she want to go out with you? She's like the most popular girl in school!'' said Miroku teasing Inuyasha. "Maybe because she doesn't have a stupid ass boyfriend." yelled Inuyasha trying to bite Miroku's head.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to stop now cauze Inuyasha is on in like 5 mins. Stay tune for Inuyasha is Sad and then Happy. Please send reviews and tell me if I'm doing good or not and if I should stop writing or continue. Please and Thank You!!! 


	3. Inuyasha is Sad then Happy

Chapter 3: Inuyasha is Sad and then Happy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Emily, Subaru, and Kichiko. So yeah. And it's is kinda a continuation of Chapter 2: The Day of the Concert. The chapter was getting really long. Also, there are a lot of author's note. But read them!!! Please very important except like 1 or 2. Hope you like!!! Send review. Please and thank you!!!!! Also I just felt like updating this chappie!!  
  
(Last time we were with Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha tried to bite Miroku's head off cauze of he made fun of Inuyasha for trying to go out with Kagome. Ok. Back to story.)  
"Shut up Miroku. I don't see you asking Sango out since you like her and everything. Well she don't got a boyfriend and you certainly don't got one. Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Inuyasha getting back at Miroku. "You no what Inuyasha. You're an.... ass!!!!! (A/N: Tisk tisk tisk!!! Ladies shouldn't curse. HAHAHA!!! Insider that me and my friend made up.) You no that, right? Oh it's almost 5. Weren't you suppose to meet her like a little after four?" asked Miroku. "I'm pretty sure she said after 5." "Well, lets go check at the coffee house. Maybe you are right." So they rushed over to the coffee house. When they arrived there she wasn't there. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry. That might've been your first and last chance to say how you truly feel about her. But you no you are going out Kikiyo so maybe she wanted you guys to be happy. I really don't know." "Dam!!!! (Sorry I don't know how to spell dam or however it's spelled.) That might've." Suddenly (Ring Ring Ring) "Who the heck this?" said Inuyasha madly. "Well pick it up it might me Kagome." "All right. Hello?" "Hi Inuyasha this is Kagome. I just." "Hi Kagome I thought I was late or something." (Background: HAHAHA!!!!!) "What's so funny?" "Oh it's nothing. It's something that happened at the concert that me and my friends just remembered. Oh today was a bad day to go with you to the coffee house cauze of the concert. (In background: I no you like Inuyasha so give it up!!!!) Can you hold on for just a second? (While holding: OMG!!! Guys just shut up. You like Miroku, you Sesshoumaru, and you Inuyasha, you like Inuyasha too, and you like Miroku also so just shut up for a sec. Sessh!!!) Back, um. I'm really sorry about that. My friends were being such baka. And I'm really sorry if I cauzed any trouble. But I can go out with you, ummmmm, I think Thursday. Or if not than I'll call you or whatever. So I'll see you at school 2marrow. Ok!! I'm really sorry. Oh I gotta go. See ya at school. Bye!!!" said Kagome in a really sorrowful voice. (Click)  
  
"Oh you seem very happy for a person who didn't get a date with Kagome!!!" said Miroku very confused. "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Inuyasha very very randomly. (A/N: Like random that you can't imagine.) "Whoa!!! Inuyasha you're freaking me out. What did she say? Did she say no or what?" asked Miroku wanting to know what happened over the phone. "She actually said yes!!! Reschedule for me on Thursday!!!!!" "She actually said yes and she reschedule to Thursday? Whoa!!!! Now that's really creepy." "Reschedule for me on Thursday!!!!" And Inuyasha kept on singing that until what Miroku said to him next. "Inuyasha you can't go on Thursday!!!" "Why the hell not?!?!" "Hello? Don't you remember? Thursday. Special day with you and your actual girlfriend, Kikiyo!!!!! Anniversary!!!! Hello? Tell me that you didn't forget!!!" "Oh crap!!! I almost forgot!!!! Hey, how come you remember everything going on with me and Kikiyo?" "Hmmm. Let us see why. Because you tell me everything and I have a better memory than you do. BAKA!!" (A/N: I know Miroku doesn't act like this, but I think its nice. You know at least Miroku isn't a perv.) "Crap!!! Why does it have to be this Thursday?" cried Inuyasha. "I don't know. Well that's your problem. It's not your fault that you asked Kikiyo to your girlfriend to try to make Kagome jealous!!!" (In a whisper to himself) "Yeah like that would ever happen." said Miroku. "Well Miroku. I HEARD THAT!!!!! Also you should get a life!!!" "Well maybe I don't need to. Maybe it's you who should get a life!!! (A/N: Ooooo!!!!!! Shut down!!! I no Miroku doesn't act like this but I think it's a good change!! Don't you think? Well they always fight but, they always get back as friends.) "Oh Miroku!!! You know when I sed she put me on hold?" said Inuyasha in a singing kinda voice. "Yea so?" "WELL, I heard Kagome saying that one of her friends like you, another like my fucking half brother, Sesshoumaru, and I also heard that her friends saying that she likes me that's why she put me on hold and also one of her other friends likes you and another one of her friends likes me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So you might have a chance with Sango, I mean if that's who she sed that it to." "Are you sure she sed TWO of her friends like me?!?!?!" "Yea that's wat I sed." "Yes!! Yes!!! YES!!! YES!!!! YES!!!!! Thank you god!!! I really hope Kagome was talking to Sango!!!!!!!" Miroku sed thinking very happily. Then Inuyasha broke it and sed, "Hey!!! Earth to Miroku?!?!?! We have to go now!!!" "Oh wat? Wat happened?! Oh ok!!!" "Where did that come from Miroku?!?! Oh I bet you were thinking about Sango and you going out with her and you hoped that Kagome was talking to her when she sed that her friend liked you!!!!! HAHA!!! In your dreams!!!" "Ok!!! Enough!! Let's just go." "Fine be that way!!! Break up all the fun!!!" (A/N: Weird? Yes I know.) "Oh my god, you are a pain in the ass!!!" Finally that ended so they were riding their skateboards to get home quicker before they get caught by the police and get in trouble since it was almost 12o'clock. (A/N: Time sure flies when you're arguing. Yep it does. Experienced that. Experienced a lot of the things that are going on here except being a singer and someone liking me or watever. I also want to learn how to ride a skateboard. Well anyways back to the story.) Just before they spilt up to go their own ways, Miroku sed, "Go on AIM!!! I seriously need to talk to you!!" "Yeah watever. See ya." Then they both went their separate ways.  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter is called, The Chat Room. Well you probably kinda get wat its about just reading the title. Please send reviews. Please and Thank You!!!!! 


	4. The Chat Room Part 1

Chapter 4: The Chat Room  
Disclaimer: Sry I didn't update for a long time. I was kinda busy. Well anywayz, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish but it didn't come out that way. This chappie is about when the Inu-gang is all at home, online. Let's continue the story.  
  
(With Inuyasha) "(Sigh) This is going to be the second time I didn't get to go out with Kagome. Today and now Thursday. Why does my life have to be like this???!!!!" groaned Inuyasha. "Well I better get home before I get in trouble."  
(With Miroku) "I hope Kagome was talking to Sango when she said 2 of her friends liked me. (Sigh) But Sango would never like me. I'll ask Inuyasha when I get home," said Miroku very sadly but keeping hopes up.  
(With the girls)  
"Kagome you didn't need to say who we liked out aloud and you were talking to Inuyasha too, and he probably heard who you like!!!!" said all the girls except Kagome really mad and kinda embarrassed at the same time. "Wow!!" said Kagome. "What?" "You guys worry too much. He doesn't know who I said it to. So what's the deal with you all?" "Oooo that's right. We totally forgot about it." "And if he did know its your fault anyway. So." "HEY!!! What do you mean it's our fault?" "You kept on saying that I like Inuyasha, WHEN I WAS TALKING TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S WHAT." "Oooo that. Well ya do like him. And it we were joking around." "Yea yea. I'll see ya guys later. Talk to ya online!!!!" "YEA!!! See ya!!" And they all left to their house.  
(A/N: This is where everyone is at home. Online talking to one another. And I don't type like how I'm going to type in the conversation.) (Inuyasha and Miroku talking)  
  
"hey" typed Inuyasha.  
  
"hey typed Miroku.  
  
"ssup"  
  
"nm u" "same here"  
  
"watz 2morro?"  
  
"Aren't ya a baka"  
  
"Watever"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"Wed"  
  
"Oo ok"  
  
"R ya still hoping that kagome was talking to Sango wen she sed she liked ya"  
  
"Hmm let us think about that"  
  
"Uhh yea"  
  
"Fine fine just asking"  
  
"Hey Miroku"  
  
"Wat"  
  
"The grlz r on"  
  
"Fine lets make a chat" " Ok ill send invitation"  
  
(Inuyasha is sending invitation)  
  
Author's Note: Yay!!! Another chappie done. But I kinda think this is kinda bad chappie. But how should I know. Well Chapter 5 is going to be a continuation of this one. And I'll try to update soon as possible. Send reviews!!! Please and Thank you!!!! 


	5. The Chat Room Part 2

Chapter 5: The Chat Room Cont.  
Disclaimer: Hey!!! Sry for not updating. Internet got busted again. Sigh. If I don't update like this in the future then its busted again so plz be patient. Well anyways I don't own Inuyasha. Boohoo. Oo well I have to deal. Back to the story.  
  
(Everyone is at their own houses) Kagome, Sango, and Kichiko were on AIM talking. Then they got an invitation to a chat saying "Hello Inuyasha and Miroku speaking. And grls plz join the chat!!!" (A/N: You know when you send an invitation, the thing says 'Invitation Message,' it's that thing. Just in case you don't get confused.)  
  
(The girls are talking to each other on the phone now) "Hey guys should we join the chat??" said Kichiko  
  
"I don't think we should I mean they're the guys" said Sango  
  
"You know what? I have an idea" said Kagome  
  
Kichiko and Sango at the same time, "What??"  
  
And Kagome answered back, "We join the chat but we're not going to ask like ourselves. We're going to act like we really like them"  
  
"Oo but wouldn't they notice??"  
  
"Hello?? They're guys they are not going to notice a thing."  
  
"That's true I guess."  
  
"Exactly!!"  
  
"Ok. We'll join."  
  
(Everyone joins the chat) (A/N: Since I don't feel like writing everyone's name out I'll write the three first letters of their names.) Inu: hey ppl  
  
Mir: hey  
  
San: OI!!! Why did u send the invitation anywayz??  
  
Kag and Kic: yea why  
  
Mir: I dont no we just felt like talking to ppl and u guys were the only ppl on  
  
Sango groans in front of her screen  
  
Kag: Inuyasha and Miroku no baka!!!! (A/N: Just in case you don't know what that means, it means Inuyasha and Miroku are idiots.)  
  
(Kichiko IMs Kagome) Kic: i thought we were gonna act like we like them  
  
Kag: we are but later in the chat  
  
Kic: oo ok  
  
(Back to the chat) Mir: wat u guys doing  
  
Kic: sumthing until u guys came along  
  
San: oi!! just tell us the real reason u guys send the chat and we wont punch ur faces out 2marro  
  
Inu: cant we juss send an invitation and talk to u  
  
San: umm let me think about that...no!!!!!  
  
Kic: hey where kagome??  
  
San: i think shes taking a shower she always does at this time  
  
Kic: oo yea hehe I forgot  
  
San: (shakes head)  
  
(10 mins later) Kag: sry I was taking a shower  
  
Inu: hey kagome  
  
Kag: wat up  
  
Inu: umm about Thursday  
  
Kag: hold that thought ill be right bac  
  
Mir: oo bad timing Inuyasha  
  
Inu: yea don't rub it in  
  
Kag: inuaysha tell me 2marro cauze if I don't get off the comp then my bakaero brother is gonna get me in trouble  
  
Inu: oo but its gonna take like 5secs  
  
Kag: sry but sayonara!!!  
  
(Kagome signs off then everyone leaves chat in 5min to 10mins later)  
  
(Inuyasha and Miroku having conversation) Mir: sry but u had bad timing for everything in ur life  
  
Inu: shishou canni!!! (A/N: Means shut up or quite)  
  
Mir: chill and juss tell her 2marro  
  
Inu: i guess  
  
Inu: gotta go see ya later  
  
(Inuyasha signs off then everyone signs off in 5mins to 30mins)  
  
Author's Note: Well I have no clue what to say and I'll try to get at least another chappie done before I go back to skool. Sayonara!!!!!!! 


	6. YOU ALREADY WHAT!

Chapter 6: YOU ALREADY WHAT?!?!?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You already knew that. Sry I didn't update in awhile. I had to think of an idea. Most of the idea was from one of my reviewer. Thanx!!! ^_^ Anywayz on with the story cauze I don't think ya wanna here me talk all day.  
  
(At school the day next)  
"OY Miroku!!!" Inuyasha said walking down the hall.  
"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku answered back.  
"I'm definitely gonna tell her today."  
"Whoa that was really random Inuyasha."  
"Ok ok whatever."  
"I know ya like Kagome and everything but how bout Kikyo? You are going out with her."  
(As Miroku was saying that to Inuyasha Kagome heard what Miroku had said)  
"Please don't let it be true. Please don't let it be true," said Kagome thinking to herself.  
"I know I know."  
"I guess he's really going out with Kikyo," said Kagome to herself.  
  
(As Kagome walks down the hall, she bumps into a boy.)  
"Oww!!! Ooo I'm really sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going. Anywayz are ya ok?" said Kagome really fast and not even looking at the guy.  
"Whoa whoa chill!! I'm fine. Are ya ok? Kagome?!?!?!" said the boy really surprised.  
Kagome looked up and saw Kouga. "Kouga?!?!?! OMG. I thought I would eva bump into ya."  
"Me neither. I mean whoa." Said Kouga still surprised.  
  
(As Kagome and Kouga were walking down the hall) "Ooo anywayz I'm sorry that I bumped into ya. Itz juss that this guy I like he asked me out but he's already going out with sumone else." "Ooo I see. Its ok. Anywayz are ya doing anything like today?" "Uhh...I don't think so. Actually no I'm not. Why??" "Uhhh.because." "Yea?? Because. Ooo I know where this is heading. Kouga if ya wanna ask me out, ask me out!!! (A/N: that was corny. Yea but I couldn't think of anything else.)" "REALLY?!?!" "Yea I guess." "Ok then I'll pick ya up at 8." "No wait. 8:30." "Why?" "I'm going skating with my friends." "Ooo.ok then at 8:30. Bye!!"  
  
(At lunch)  
"Whoa. Kouga asked ya out? He's like the hottest guy in school." said Emily.  
"Emily!! Whoa I thought ya liked Sesshoumaru? And he's the second hottest guy. The hottest guy in skool is Sesshoumaru. Duh!!" said Kichiko.  
"Yea I did like him but now I suddenly like Kouga."  
"Yea yea. So we sk8ting 2day??"  
All of them said at the same time, "DUH!!!!!"  
  
"Hey guys. Inuyasha is coming this way." said Sango.  
"Wha.??" asked all of them.  
"Hey!" said Inuyasha.  
"Ooo hi." All of them said.  
"Kagome can I talk to ya for a sec?"  
"Uhh sure. Be right bac!!!"  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
"What is it?" asked Kagome.  
"Uhh.ya know our date on Thursday?" said Inuyasha.  
"Yea what about it?"  
"I cant go. So can we reschedule to Saturday or something?"  
"I know ya can't cauze you're going out with Kikyo so I said yes to Kouga."  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
"Hey I had no choice you had a girlfriend and he doesn't and I don't go out with player!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As Kagome walked out Inuyasha said, "KAGOME!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!"  
When Kagome walked bac she said really angrily, "Guys lets go. Inuyasha's a player and Miroku is the skool hentai. I ain't hanging with them EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
"Uhhh. ok. We're coming."  
  
When they left Miroku and Inuyasha had a little conversation.  
"What the hell did ya tell her?!?!?!?!?!" asked Miroku.  
"Nothing. I juss asked her if we could reschedule. And she found out I'm going out with Kikyo." Answered Inuyasha.  
"What how??"  
"I don't man. And she said she doesn't go out with players. How the hell am I a player??"  
Suddenly Kikyo walk in.  
"INUYAHSA!!!!! You're a player?!?!?!" asked Kikyo.  
"KIKYO?!?!?! You heard that?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yea. Since you are a player. we are thru!!!" said Kikyo as she stormed off.  
"Damn Inuyasha. What ya do??" asked Miroku.  
"Shut up Miroku!!!!!"  
So everyone went their own ways. (For now.)  
  
Author's Note: Hey ya'll. Bad chappie? Yea it is so ya can yell all ya want. Send me a review or flame. Flame if ya didn't like it and thought to urself, "Whoa this is a fucking bad ass chappie" Or if ya thought it was good then send me a review. Please and Thank you!!!!!! Ooo rite when ya send me wateva ur gonna send me give me an idea or suggestion wat I should put on the next chappie. Anywayz Please and Thank you!!!!!!! 


	7. Inuyasha Finds Out

Chapter 7: Inuyasha Finds Out  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in awhile. I couldn't use my intern. So this chappie might suck. Maybe I won't continue any of my stories since only like two people actually read them. (sigh) T_T Anyway just tell me if I should continue or not. And I don't own a song called Simple and Clean. And this is probably the longest chappie in this story. Anywayz enough of me talking...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
"" = talking out loud '' = thinking  
  
Last time Kagome found out Inuyasha was going out with Kikyo, and Kikyo found out Inuyasha was a player.  
  
(Inuyasha's mind) 'Hmmm....I wonder how Kagome found out? Hmmm....But still.......'  
  
"INUYASHA!!! MR. (A/N: I couldn't think of a last name or if he has a last name I don't know it so just fill in any last name you want.)!!!" shouted the teacher.  
  
"Hmm...what happened?" said Inuyasha surprised.  
  
"Now I got your attention, what is the answer to number 10?"  
  
"Uhh......9...4??...94!"  
  
(sigh) "Inuyasha this is English class not math!!"  
  
"Ooo..."  
  
"Inuyasha see me after school please."  
  
(bell rings) "K whatever. Bitch!!"  
  
"INUYASHA I heard that!! Now you have detention today."  
  
"Yea yea whatever."  
  
It was after school and Inuyasha got detention for calling his English teacher a bitch. "Inuyasha you will stay here until 3:15! Got that?" said Mrs. Hartman.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Are you fucking kidding me?!?! For a whole fucking 30minuets?!?!"  
  
"Then would you like to stay for another 15minuets?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then shut your mouth and don't be fresh!!!" (A/N: COLD!!!)  
  
"Yes ma'm (A/N: I have no clue how to spell.)"  
  
"Good. I will tell you when you can leave."  
  
After Mrs. Hartman left Miroku came in the class. "Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing in here?!?!" whispered Miroku.  
  
"What you think I'm doing in here?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh...I...have no clue!!! (A/N: Miroku is very OOC in this story.)"  
  
"God you're stupid. I have DETENTION!!!"  
  
"Ooo. What ya do?"  
  
"I called Mrs. Hartman a bitch."  
  
"Nice!!"  
  
"Heh. You better get out of here before YOU get in trouble."  
  
"Yea yea...then I'll just go home."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Peace out man"  
  
Just right after Miroku left Mrs. Hartman came back. "Inuyasha I hope you didn't do anything while I was gone."  
  
"Nope. Didn't do anything" 'HAHA yea right'  
  
"Ok. You can go now."  
  
"But it's not even 3:15 yet."  
  
"Just go before I change my mind."  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling well?" asked Inuyasha feeling her forehead.  
  
"JUST GO!!!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm going."  
  
Then Inuyasha went home.  
  
(Saturday) It was a Saturday morning so Inuyasha put on a black T-shirt and put on pants and went to the skatepark. When he arrived Miroku was already there. "Yo what up Miroku?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ohh...sup Inuyasha." said Miroku.  
  
"Not much. Just hungry."  
  
'Kami, what is wrong with Inuyasha??' "What the...didn't you eat? Heh! Anyway let's skate."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"K... Anyway let's skate."  
  
"Yup!!! Hey, what DoubleKS doing here (A/N: That the name of the band Kagome and everyone is in. Corny I know but I had to think of a name.)?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
  
"Iono. It's just that you've been here longer."  
  
"That's true. But I still don't know."  
  
"Do you think they still remember us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wanna go over there and see?"  
  
"Inuyasha, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
  
"Then fine."  
  
So Inuyasha and Miroku went over to where DoubleKS was. "Girls we have to practice" said Mark, their manager. "Your next concert is in a few weeks."  
  
"Yea yea we know" responded the girls.  
  
"Hey!" said Miroku out of nowhere.  
  
"Whoa!!!" screamed the girls.  
  
"Sorry, did we scare you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh...yea" said Emily.  
  
"Wait who are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Emily, the new member of the band."  
  
"What do you play?"  
  
"I don't play."  
  
"What do you mean you don't play?"  
  
"Uhh...Kagome help me out. Maybe"  
  
(sigh) "Fine. But how hard is it to say you don't play an instrument?"  
  
"Iono. You know how I am."  
  
"That's true. Well anyways, when Emily came in the band she didn't have any instruments to play so Sango gave up her parts for the songs and gave it to Emily. So now Sango doesn't sing but plays bass guitar. And Emily sings but doesn't play an instrument."  
  
"Ooo. I see."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So does that mean you still remember us from the concert?" asked Miroku.  
  
"How could we not."  
  
"Kagome can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Sango.  
  
"Uh huh. I'll be right back."  
  
"What up?" said Kagome.  
  
"Didn't you say you weren't hanging with them anymore?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yea. I did but I'm starting to rethink that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuase you know."  
  
"I know you like him and all but still. You have to keep your word."  
  
"I know and I will. WHEN I'm the Kagome Inuyasha and Miroku knows."  
  
"But they DO know us!!"  
  
"Yea as DoubleKS."  
  
"Ooo right I forgot."  
  
"And Sango don't you WANNA hang out with Miroku?"  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
"Hmm...I hate always being right. And somehow I'm gonna get you guys together."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Hey guys Kichiko told everyone that we're singing 'Simple and Clean' in our next concert" said Emily.  
  
"So who cares?" said Sango.  
  
"TO EVERYONE!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Sango just chill."  
  
"They were gonna find out sooner or later so what's the difference?"  
  
"Uhh...fine. I'm gonna go ride, get all the stress out."  
  
"I think that's a good idea" "Heheh. You're funny...NOT!!!"  
  
"Shut up and just go!!" So Sango got her bike and went to the ramp or whatever.  
  
"Hey guys can you sing for us?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Uhh...no."  
  
"Aww...why not?"  
  
"Cuase we didn't even finish writing it yet."  
  
"Ooo...."  
  
'They are so gullible.'  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere Kagome says, "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"What?" asked Emily.  
  
"You know with Kouga." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Ooo...right. I forgot."  
  
"Me too!!!"  
  
"I'll cover from here."  
  
"Thanks. Guys I gotta go but everyone else will be here so you can hang out with them."  
  
"Ooo...ok. So see you next concert or somewhere."  
  
"Uh huh sure. Bye!!!"  
  
"Hmm...I wonder where Kagome is?" wondered Kouga.  
  
"KOUGA!!!" said Kagome out of breath.  
  
"Hey Kagome!! I was about to look for you."  
  
"Ooo. Well now I'm here so let's go."  
  
"Wow you're in a hurry."  
  
"Nah. It's just that I'm excited."  
  
"Ooo. Then let's go. Well. You look nice with your hair up."  
  
"My hair up? Ooo. Forgot I put it up. Let's go!!"  
  
When Inuyasha was looking around he saw Kagome with her hair up with Kouga. And when she put it down he realized that Kagome in DoubleKS was the same Kagome he likes. And this was a really big surprised for him. "OY MIROKU!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not gonna guess who DoubleKS really is?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They are............"  
  
(GASP!!)  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Sorry it was a really long chappie but I kinda had to. Anyway just tell me if I should continue or not and if ya want me to continue just tell me who everyone should hook up with. The character are: Kagome Sango Kichiko Emily (Not Inuyasha's sister. The Emily that is Kagome and whoever else's friend) Subaru Kikyo Inuyasha Miroku Sesshoumaru Kouga Also please send review or flames which ever is welcomed. Please and thank you. 


	8. DoubleKS' Idea

Chapter 8: DoubleKS' ideas  
Disclaimer: I am so sorry!!! My internet is still kinda busted. Kinda working but not really. I think like two people gave me ideas and whatever idea you give me I will TRY to use it and if I don't please don't hate me!!! Anyway on with the story.  
  
'' thinking "" talking out loud  
  
Last time Inuyasha found out who DoubleKS really is.  
  
When Inuyasha was looking around he saw Kagome with her hair up with Kouga. And when she put it down he realized that Kagome in DoubleKS was the same Kagome he likes. And this was a really big surprised for him. "OY MIROKU!!!!" Inuyasha said really surprised.  
  
"What?" said Miroku.  
  
"You're not gonna guess who DoubleKS really is?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They are you know 'the girls'!!! From school"  
  
(GASP!!) "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really serious. I saw Kagome from DoubleKS go up to Kouga and you know from yesterday, we found out Kagome had a date WITH Kouga!!!"  
  
"Holy shit!! You're actually right about this one!!"  
  
"Yeah and I know....HEY!!!"  
  
"Heh!! Inuyasha should we tell them or something?"  
  
"Yeah!! Definitely! Let's go."  
  
When they were walking over to DoubleKS they over heard them talking. "Hey guys I'm back!" said Sango. "So do we have any new ideas?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I DO!!!" said Emily.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How about we all sing one song and dedicate it to the people we like."  
  
"That's ok, I guess...but are we going to say who we dedicated to?"  
  
"DUH!!! That's like the whole point!"  
  
"Nope I am not saying that I'm going to dedicate it to Mi...." said Sango  
  
"Hold on! Don't say the names, they're right here" said Kichiko and threw her drumsticks at the boys.  
  
"OW!!! That hut!!" both of them said.  
  
"Well that's what you get for eavesdropping us!!" she said back kinda in a pissed off way.  
  
"We're sorry"  
  
"You better. Anyway let's go tell Mark!"  
  
So they went over to their manager, who was sitting on his chair talking one the phone. "Hey Mark, we got an idea!!"  
  
"And Emily thought of it!!" said Subaru.  
  
"Hold on I'll call you back. Hey cool. So what's the idea?"  
  
"Emily tell him since it was your idea"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Well I said we are each going to sing a song and dedicate it to the people we like!! "  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want to do then go for it!!"  
  
"Thanks Mark!!"  
  
"Now go practice."  
  
"OKAY!!!"

Author's Note: Hey! I think this was a really bad chapter. And I promise that the next chapter is going to be about Kagome's and Kouga's date. I was going to do it on this chappie but then it would've been TOO long. And I'm still asking for pairings. And I guess you could add characters if you want. I was planning to anyway. Here are the characters : Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, Emily, Kichiko, Subaru, and Kikyo. Thanks!!

Please review. Please and Thank you!!!


End file.
